


when the dark turns to mist

by icecreamhour



Series: temporary fix [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Impact Play, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Oral Sex, Park Jinyoung (GOT7) Being A Brat, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Spanking, Step-Brothers, Under-negotiated Kink, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: He doesn’t know why Yugyeom’s taking everything so slow tonight, as if it's the first time he’s ever done anything like this. The two of them knew what they were doing, and maybe they should’ve stopped, but when tomorrow happens, Jinyoung doesn’t want it to.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Series: temporary fix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074875
Comments: 31
Kudos: 74





	when the dark turns to mist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbles/gifts).



> this is for that time we were wild in bird nation nsfw, shout out to phee and sunny. 
> 
> also, just another reminder in case it's not your thing:  
> jinyoung and yugyeom are step brothers in this fic, feel free to exit out now.

Jinyoung’s mom’s relationships never last long. Ever since his parents split up, she hasn’t dated that often, and the ones that have come, don’t stick around long enough to become serious. Only this time, Jinyoung thinks it’s serious. His mom asks him and both of his sisters to come for dinner, and he’s surprised when she turns it into an entire family get-together. 

Her new boyfriend— fiancé, Jinyoung should say now— has two sons. One the same age as him, and another a little younger. It appears that he doesn’t get along with Yugyeom from the beginning. He accidentally kicked Jinyoung’s foot under the table and he retaliated by kicking him right back in the shins. It earned a disapproving look from his mom, but Jinyoung hopes that this engagement doesn’t become reality. 

Only it does. 

So, Jinyoung decides to do something about it. 

His mom— and Yugyeom’s dad, suggest that the two of them spend more time together to get along. They keep mentioning something about all moving in together after the marriage, even though his sisters have long had their own lives, and Euigyeom lives on his own. Jinyoung was supposed to be starting grad school in the next year, and he’d move out and live in his own place closer to the university. 

The two of them play along for a while. Jinyoung just texts Yugyeom a few times, asking him to tell his mom that they had a good time even if they didn’t actually hang out. He ends up spending time at Jackson’s place because Jinyoung isn’t going to ruin a good friend with benefits situation when he has one. 

Jinyoung doesn’t know what goes wrong when his mom finally approaches him about it, asking why he’s been lying about spending time with Yugyeom. She’s upset, and since Jinyoung can’t stand doing something else to disappoint her, he goes over to Yugyeom’s just to make some sort of fake effort if this marriage is really happening. 

Only, Jinyoung doesn’t know how it ends up here. Once the two of them started, they couldn’t really even stop. One feeble attempt at bonding just ended up with Jinyoung on his knees with Yugyeom’s cock in his mouth, and after that, Jinyoung wasn’t complaining. If it’s another benefit that he can keep going— it wouldn’t be a bad thing. Just another to add to his list of people he has under his thumb. 

* * *

The night before the wedding, their parents did everyone a favor by booking everyone’s hotel rooms. It was a nice wedding in Jeju, and their parents ended up forcing Yugyeom and Jinyoung to share a room, just so the two of them could ‘ _get along_ ’ again. Everyone was oblivious to it, and the second that he pushed Yugyeom into their hotel room he couldn’t keep his hands off of him. 

Yugyeom’s always flustered, his pale skin turning a pretty shade of rosy red every time Jinyoung gets on his lap, running his hands down Yugyeom’s chest just to feel him. Jinyoung tried to train him, get him to be a little rougher, a little meaner, and Yugyeom always tries his best. Jinyoung is all bite, nibbling at the skin of Yugyeom’s neck when he pushes him down onto one of the beds in the room since their parents had assumed they would want their own. It was never the case. 

Yugyeom takes his time, slicking up his fingers with lube before teasing Jinyoung— the slow movement of his fingers, so languid every time his index finger traces over the rim. They’ve done this enough times that Yugyeom knows how he likes it by now. 

“God, Hyung,” Yugyeom’s out of breath already, and he presses two fingers right against Jinyoung’s taint. He’s starting to grow impatient now, with Jinyoung gripping onto his shoulders before he finally pushes one finger in as deep as he can go. 

Jinyoung steadies himself, biting against Yugyeom’s neck again when he keeps drawing it out. He needs more, and Yugyeom is fully capable of giving that to him. He doesn’t know why Yugyeom’s taking everything so slow tonight, as if it's the first time he’s ever done anything like this. The two of them knew what they were doing, and maybe they should’ve stopped, but when tomorrow happens, Jinyoung doesn’t want it to. 

Yugyeom adds a second finger, and Jinyoung whines against Yugyeom’s neck. He’s breathy, lowly calling out Yugyeom’s name as he tries to properly grind down on his fingers. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jinyoung groans at the feeling of Yugyeom’s fingers, with the angle just right as Yugyeom curls them and pushes in even deeper. He grips tighter onto Yugyeom’s shoulders, nails digging into the skin enough just to hear Yugyeom wince and whisper out his name. “Gyeom,” Jinyoung whimpers. 

He goes up to three, meeting Jinyoung every time he pushes down on his fingers. Yugyeom already has a pretty pink flush spread across his chest and Jinyoung sighs in pleasure every time he thrusts his fingers back into him. He’s breathing harder, nipping at Yugyeom’s neck and mewling the second Yugyeom tightly grips at his side with his free hand. He’s so, so close and any moment Yugyeom will either push him down, or Jinyoung will, just so he can ride him this time. 

“Fuck,” Yugyeom groans. “Want you to ride me.” 

Jinyoung grips tighter onto Yugyeom’s shoulders, wincing the moment Yugyeom withdraws his fingers. He’s so empty, and whimpers when he can feel Yugyeom slick up his cock with the excess lube. He slaps his cock against Jinyoung’s taint. The pressure of it makes Jinyoung whimper again, and when he tries to use his hands Yugyeom only responds by biting down into his neck. 

“You’re such a slut, Hyung,” Yugyeom hums. “You’ve never had to ask anyone for anything, have you?” 

Jinyoung’s too dizzy to register his words— his sole thought is preoccupied with Yugyeom’s cock, sitting right between his asscheeks and Yugyeom still refuses to do anything about it. Jinyoung won’t beg just yet, with his hands still lightly digging into Yugyeom’s skin while he breathes out hard. His cock is wet with precome, and when Jinyoung tries to give himself some relief, Yugyeom gives him one hard slap against his ass. It’s not enough to sting just yet. He mewls at the feeling of it when Yugyeom seems to finally be learning how to give and take. 

Yugyeom doesn’t give him a second to recover, pushing the head of his fat cock past the rim. Jinyoung whimpers, feeling Yugyeom’s grip around his waist get tighter when he sinks his hips down. Jinyoung moves, building up a slow rhythm with his hips. He’s gotten enjoyment out of teasing Yugyeom like this, drawing it out just as much as he does whenever he stretches him open. He’s just so big, and every time Jinyoung bottoms out it still feels like Yugyeom is splitting him open. 

He builds up a faster pace this time, slamming his hips back down every time Yugyeom whimpers. He’s breathing against Jinyoung’s neck, lightly nipping at the skin. He’s so needy already, pulling tighter on Jinyoung’s waist and pulling him down harder every time Jinyoung moves. 

“Gyeom,” Jinyoung breathes out. “God, I don’t—” He stutters. “I can’t stop.” 

His thighs feel like they might give out, but Jinyoung keeps going. Yugyeom’s still guiding his waist, and when Jinyoung’s pace starts to falter Yugyeom bucks his hips upward to meet him halfway through. He’s still dizzy with want, with Yugyeom hot and flushed right against his skin, and Jinyoung’s cock still hard and heavy between the both of them every time he grinds his hips down. 

“Fuck, Hyung,” Yugyeom groans, and before Jinyoung can even move, Yugyeom’s gripping on his waist again and pushing him down onto his back. Yugyeom brings his knees up against his chest, feeling the strength of him hold him down before Jinyoung can even manage to get a grip on what Yugyeom’s even doing. 

He’s never like this, usually so obedient and following what Jinyoung wants without him even asking. He’s harder this time, slamming his hips against him hard enough to make Jinyoung sob. Hot, wet tears run down his cheek and Jinyoung’s still never felt this good. It’s why he can’t give it up. Yugyeom is just the right amount of push and pull when he needs it, and despite all appearances, Jinyoung actually likes him. He just doesn’t want to admit it. 

Yugyeom fucks into him at a rougher pace, and Jinyoung swears he can feel him even deeper this time. He’s consumed by the feeling of it, digging his fingers into Yugyeom’s back and whimpering every time Yugyeom moves his hips. He lets out a broken sob when he comes untouched between the both of them, riding it out while Yugyeom keeps fucking into him. It’s why he still can’t give it up because if Yugyeom keeps making him feel like this, there’s no point in ever stopping. He’s so sensitive, feeling Yugyeom’s thrusts get stronger and harder on every roll of his hips.

“Jinyoung,” Yugyeom moans. 

The sound of his name escaping from Yugyeom’s mouth sounds so sweet to Jinyoung’s ears, pushing Jinyoung back until he can’t think of anything besides Yugyeom’s cock filling him up. They stopped using condoms the moment Jinyoung stopped seeing anyone else, and when Yugyeom finally comes, Jinyoung bites down on his lip, sighing into the feeling. Yugyeom’s cock is still deep, hot, and pulsing when he fills him with his come and Yugyeom relaxes, letting Jinyoung’s legs up and adjusting the two of them on the bed. 

There was still enough room for the both of them, with Yugyeom heavy against his chest with his cock inside of him. Jinyoung stirs, feeling Yugyeom’s cock twitch again while Yugyeom whimpers low in his throat. 

“I think,” Yugyeom pants, and gently runs his fingers against the skin of Jinyoung’s chest. “I think we should stop doing this.” 

Jinyoung’s still too blissed out to even realize what Yugyeom’s even saying, feeling his cock still buried deep inside of him. He blinks, and Jinyoung lightly pinches Yugyeom. 

“What?” Jinyoung breathes out. 

“We should stop,” Yugyeom repeats. “This is our last.” 

“You can’t just—” Jinyoung groans, and Yugyeom shifts to finally pull out. He still can’t take Yugyeom seriously, especially now, with his come slowly dripping out of him. “I don’t want to stop.” 

“It’ll work out,” Yugyeom says, lightly kissing the skin of Jinyoung’s neck. “This will just be our one moment of fun and we can go back to pretending like we get along.” 

“But,” Jinyoung pouts. “I don’t want that, I want—” he sighs. “I want this.” 

“We’ll talk about it after the wedding, Jinyoung,” Yugyeom says, rolling to the side of the bed. He’s still wet and messy, and Yugyeom puts his hand around Jinyoung’s waist. 

“Don’t,” Jinyoung pushes his hand off. 

“Don’t what?” Yugyeom asks.

“Don’t do that,” Jinyoung huffs and faces the wall. “Just sleep on your own bed tonight.” 

* * *

Jinyoung feels like he’s suffocating in his tux during the wedding. It’s mostly a boring blur, and he spends most of his time trying to find Jackson somewhere as one of the guests since his mom let him invite one friend since Jaebeom couldn’t make it. He put a temporary pause on the benefits part of their friendship, but after last night Jinyoung thinks he might have to reconsider. 

His mom and Yugyeom’s dad skipped out on a lot of wedding traditions since neither of them cared too much since it was their second marriage. Jinyoung was happy that the wedding went as fast as possible, and after all the pictures were over his mom waved him off to do whatever he wanted. 

Jackson’s waiting for him outside the wedding hall, with his tie loosened around his neck with a few buttons on his shirt undone. It’s been a long time since they even met like this, and Jinyoung hasn’t even spoken to Yugyeom since last night. 

“Hey,” Jinyoung says. He’s hesitant to reach out, but he just wants to feel the skin underneath Jackson’s shirt. “Should we go back to my room?” 

Of course, Jinyoung already knows what he’s doing. He knew not long after that Yugyeom was going back to their hotel room too. Jinyoung just wanted to beat him to it. It’s easy with Jackson, for both of them to fall back into their same routine. Friends who fuck. 

Jackson’s always so willing, following Jinyoung right up to his room and not wasting another second before tugging at his tux and stripping the rest of his clothes off. Jackson’s always been a good kisser, his lips soft right against his and just enough bite the way Jinyoung likes it. Jackson presses him right against the wall, peppering soft kisses down his neck and Jinyoung nearly rips all the buttons off of Jackson’s shirt. 

Jackson nips at his ear, and Jinyoung’s already fumbling trying to get the stupid belt off of Jackson’s pants. 

“Missed you,” he whispers. “Where have you been all this time?” 

“Busy,” Jinyoung murmurs back. “Can’t you get this off already?” 

“Just wait,” Jackson hums. 

Jinyoung knows Jackson’s not going to last long anyway, not at the pace that Yugyeom was at to come back to their shared room. His bed was still messed up from the night before, and Jackson was too busy to even notice. Jackson manages to get his pants down around his thighs. Jinyoung doesn’t wait another second before dropping down to his knees and wraps his hands around Jackson’s thighs. 

Jackson’s hands are in his hair, pulling him in closer while Jinyoung drags his lips along his cock. He laps his tongue around the head, and looks up at Jackson through his eyelashes while he tugs tighter onto his hair, only Jinyoung doesn’t budge. He knows it’s only a matter of time before Yugyeom opens the door and finds them like this, but Jinyoung doesn’t say anything. He sinks his lips down Jackson’s cock, taking him deeper into his mouth and the sound that comes out of Jackson’s throat is enough to satisfy him. 

“Fuck,” Jackson groans. “Just like—” 

Yugyeom is right on time, and Jinyoung can hear the sound of the door click when it opens. Jackson’s still a little too preoccupied, but when Yugyeom hits the light switch Jackson stumbles, pulling out of Jinyoung’s mouth and trying to get Jinyoung up off of his knees. He only stays there, holding onto Jackson’s belt to keep him from putting his pants back on. He’s almost tempted to touch, with Jackson’s cock still only a few inches away from his face. 

“Your mom is asking for you downstairs,” Yugyeom clears his throat. “She thought you were alone.” 

“She thought I was alone, or just you?” Jinyoung asks. He’s still on his knees, and Jackson’s still insistent on covering up in front of Yugyeom. 

“I’m just going to go,” Jackson says awkwardly, finally pulling up his pants and picking up his jacket off of the floor. He has to step back to keep his dick from hitting Jinyoung in the face, and he doesn’t even bother trying to find his tie. It was thrown across somewhere in the room the second Jinyoung started stripping off his clothes.

“But—” Jinyoung pouts, only he’s not that disappointed. It was what he wanted anyway, Yugyeom following up here to catch him like this. As soon as Jackson walks out the door, Jinyoung gets up off the floor. Yugyeom’s cheeks are a little red, and he waits for him to say something. 

Yugyeom leans on the door, and Jinyoung watches as he loosens the first few buttons on his shirt. They’ve both been in their tuxes most of the day, only Jinyoung’s shirt is completely unbuttoned now. Jinyoung licks at his lower lip, still feeling the taste of Jackson in his mouth. He swipes his thumb across it, still keeping eye contact with Yugyeom. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Yugyeom says, breaking the silence. 

“I’m not doing anything,” Jinyoung scoffs. “You know I’ve had this arrangement with Jackson since before I even met you.” 

“You stopped it,” Yugyeom steps closer, and Jinyoung doesn’t move an inch. “You haven’t seen him since—” 

Jinyoung remembers. He hasn’t seen Jackson since the third or fourth time he started messing around with Yugyeom. He just rolls his eyes, secretly enjoying the look he sees on Yugyeom’s face. He’s never seen him look so angry, and it just makes Jinyoung want him even more. 

“This isn’t going to change anything.” The tone in Yugyeom's voice— there’s only a hint of regret mixed with mostly anger. Jinyoung knows his pattern. He’s said it before, every time they were together. _‘We shouldn’t do this.’_ Only they can’t stop. Jinyoung knows that either of them won’t be able to, especially if they were going to be under the same roof for two months. “I mean it this time.” 

“You always say that,” Jinyoung replies bitterly. He knows Yugyeom will break. Jinyoung’s already done it plenty of times. 

“Your mom is waiting downstairs,” Yugyeom answers calmly. “She wants pictures for one last time before they leave for their trip.” 

“Fine,” Jinyoung says, trying to bite down on his tongue and ignore everything. “Just leave me alone and I’ll get dressed.” 

Yugyeom slams the door on his way out, and Jinyoung slumps down onto the bed while he tries to button up his shirt and look decent and presentable again. The gel in his hair is already messed up from Jackson pulling on his hair, and he smooths it over with his hand before picking up his jacket off the floor. 

He only gets down to the lobby looking somewhat presentable, and his mom insists on slicking down his hair with her hand. He only bats her hand away and makes a point to stand as far away from Yugyeom as possible when they take family photos. His mom and Yugyeom’s dad are already leaving tonight, for a month-long trip that Jinyoung can’t remember the details of. He only knows that he’s supposed to help his mom move the rest of her things that she didn’t get the chance to move into their newer house. Jinyoung wasn’t looking forward to the two long months he was going to stay there, and he’s glaring at Yugyeom from over his sister’s shoulder. 

“What are you staring at?” his sisters ask. 

“Nothing,” Jinyoung shakes his head. “Can’t I just stay with one of you instead of…” Jinyoung nods over at Yugyeom. “With him?” 

“Sorry, no can do,” Boyoung frowns. “You’re so messy, Soyoung and I don’t want to deal with that.” 

“Fine,” Jinyoung grumbles. 

“You’re supposed to be getting along with Yugyeom anyway,” Boyoung insists. “He’s going to have a hard time since Euigyeom’s moving abroad, so be nice to him.” 

“I’ll try,” Jinyoung lies through his teeth. “I’ll try.” 

* * *

When the last of the movers finally load the last of his mom’s boxes at the new place, Yugyeom helps him without saying anything. It’s been awfully quiet ever since they checked out of the hotel, having spent the night in awkward silence while the two of them scrolled through their phones without speaking to each other. 

Jinyoung manages to unload a lot of his mom’s stuff and leaves some of the boxes closed per his mom’s instructions. Once his mom and Yugyeom’s dad came back from their trip, they would sort through it all themselves. It’s been a long day, and after moving all those boxes Jinyoung just wants to take a long, hot shower and lay in bed for the rest of the night. 

The new house arrangement isn’t ideal, with Yugyeom’s bedroom right across from his temporary one with a shared bathroom between both of them. If Jinyoung was going to be living here for the next two months, he was going to play the hard game. It was only the first day, and Jinyoung already has a few things planned for the coming weeks. Yugyeom hasn’t even looked at him the same since he caught him with Jackson in their hotel room, and Jinyoung just wants Yugyeom to look at him. 

He runs the shower in the water on hot, letting the sensation burn against his skin. It steams up a little, and Jinyoung loses time of how long he’s been in the shower. He forgot to lock the door, taking his sweet time fucking himself down on the hot pink dildo he suctioned to the glass door. He doesn’t care if Yugyeom knows what he’s doing. Jinyoung’s tired of doing all the work with no payback, moving his hips slowly back down onto the dildo without trying to move too fast. It’s not as big as him, and Jinyoung whimpers and lets the hot stream of water splash against his neck. 

He can’t focus on anything other than getting off. It’s been too long and Jinyoung didn’t even get to see Jackson before he went back to China. He’s not even doing it on purpose, whimpering out Yugyeom’s name every time he sinks back down onto his dildo. It’s almost a little pathetic, and Jinyoung’s cheeks are burning from how badly he still wants this. Yugyeom still hasn’t given in, and Jinyoung doesn’t know how much longer he can wait anymore. 

He barely even feels the cold drift that comes in because his skin is still prickling underneath the heat of the water. He’s more tuned to it now, the hot water raining on his neck while he bites down on his lip. He stops moving for a moment, and Jinyoung starts to feel his knees go out. He only slightly turns down the heat of the water, now fully feeling the cold drift in the bathroom. He wonders if he locked the door— only to realize that he didn’t.

“Jinyoung,” Yugyeom stutters. “You didn’t lock the door.” 

The dildo slips off the glass door, and Jinyoung slowly pulls it out of him. He still hasn’t turned around, feeling Yugyeom’s eyes heavy on his back. His hair is wet against his forehead, and Jinyoung fully turns off the shower before he gets a good look at him. 

Yugyeom’s face is pink again, the same flush against his skin that he has every time they fuck. He’s not wearing a shirt, with just his boxer briefs slung low around his hips while Jinyoung watches his eyes roam over his body. 

“Get out,” Yugyeom says, his voice firmer than before. 

“What?” Jinyoung asks. 

“I need to shower, and you’re wasting all the hot water,” Yugyeom takes one of the towels, and opens the glass door. He wraps it around Jinyoung’s shoulders and grips tightly around his waist just to lift him out. 

“I’m not—” Jinyoung yelps. “I didn’t even get to finish.” 

“Not my problem anymore,” Yugyeom says, and ignores him when he closes the glass door behind him. “Take care of it yourself because I’m not going to help you.” 

“You can’t be serious,” Jinyoung sighs. The water is dripping onto the floor, and Jinyoung can barely keep hold of the towel around his waist. “Yugyeom, I—” 

“If you don’t know how to ask properly, I’ll just keep ignoring you,” Yugyeom turns the knob on the shower, and Jinyoung decides to test his limits. Yugyeom only told him to get out of the shower, but he didn’t tell him to get out of the bathroom. 

He reaches out, letting his fingers grip around the handle of the glass door. He tries to open it, but Yugyeom is quicker, holding the door closed while Jinyoung’s jaw drops. He’s not going to ask, and he isn’t going to play into whatever Yugyeom’s deal is. If he wanted to lose out on it, it was fine by Jinyoung. He’ll just have to do better on his own part. 

“Fine,” Jinyoung says, trying to hide the defeat in his voice. “I’ll leave.” 

* * *

Jinyoung doesn’t have much else to do when he fully unpacks all of his things. Since he wasn’t staying long, he decided to keep everything minimal. A suitcase half-unpacked with his warmer clothes inside and the rest is haphazardly thrown into his closet. He kept everything plain, kicking most of the mess into his closet most days while keeping his favorite box under the bed. 

He hasn’t left his room that much, just to shower and eat in silence while Yugyeom kicks at his feet. Jinyoung almost kicks at his shins again like the first time they met at the restaurant, but Jinyoung pulls himself back. He only gives Yugyeom a sneer and leaves all the dirty dishes in the sink for Yugyeom to take care of. Jinyoung never bothered with anything— leaving Yugyeom to clean while Jinyoung watched. 

Yugyeom still doesn’t say anything, angrily slamming the dishes and leaving them out to dry on the counter. The only times he actually does talk are to let Jinyoung know when Yugyeom will be ordering food or going out to meet his friend BamBam. None of the other stuff interested Jinyoung, but after dinner one night Yugyeom ropes him into a voice call with his mom. 

“Our parents want to talk to us together,” Yugyeom says, and holds up his phone to show him the text. 

“Ugh,” Jinyoung pushes the phone away. “Don’t say that.” 

“Say what?” Yugyeom asks. 

“ _Our_ parents,” Jinyoung says, drawing emphasis on the word our. “It’s your dad and my mom.” Jinyoung still hates the sound of it. Yugyeom is his stepbrother now, and he knows it’s not the same as anything real. 

“Are you going to do this or not?” Yugyeom raises his voice. “If we don’t keep up appearances, they’re just going to keep bothering us.” 

“Fine,” Jinyoung scoffs. “I’ll do it.” 

Jinyoung fakes his way through the video call. It’s somewhere sunny and in the afternoon wherever they went for their trip, and Jinyoung’s mom is insistent on talking to him alone for a minute just to ask him how well he’s settling into the house and how things are going with Yugyeom. Jinyoung lies like he always does, telling her how Yugyeom and he are starting to patch things up and even split up doing the house chores. He catches Yugyeom rolling his eyes at that last comment, and Jinyoung only gives him a smug smile when he returns his phone. 

“I’ll be in my room,” Jinyoung mouths, and Yugyeom just waves him off while he talks to his dad. 

Jinyoung’s still annoyed, kicking the door to his room closed while he pulls his sweatshirt over his head. His shirt sticks to it, and that comes off too. His room is a little hotter and stuffier than the rest of the house, so Jinyoung’s taken up a habit of sleeping with very minimal clothes. His sweatpants are the next to go, tossed into the basket right next to his closet. His room still isn’t any cleaner, and he’s naked at this point— except for his jockstrap. 

It’s only been a week since Yugyeom caught him in the shower. Jinyoung hasn’t done much since, only keeping his habit of leaving the door unlocked. Yugyeom never fell for it again. It’s left Jinyoung frustrated, and he lays down in the middle of his bed just to reach for the lube that he keeps wedged between his pillows and the headboard. 

Jinyoung scrolls through his phone, trying to find some of the old texts and videos he saved from before. Yugyeom likes, or at least he used to — to film videos of himself and send them over to Jinyoung whenever he wanted him to come over. It hasn’t even been that long since the wedding— only two weeks. The last time Yugyeom fucked him was almost burned into his brain. He still doesn’t feel any shame in it, thinking about it, and watching Yugyeom’s old video where he pumps his own cock in his hands. Jinyoung licks his lips at the sight of it, running his tongue over his lower lip while he thinks about the last time he sunk his hips down right onto Yugyeom’s cock. 

He trails his free hand down his stomach, stopping right at the waistband of the jockstrap. He’s not worked up enough yet to even reach underneath, and Jinyoung turns the volume on his phone up. He would have his headphones on but he’s too fucking tired to care, trying to chase an orgasm that Yugyeom said he wouldn’t give to him again. His cock is already half-hard just thinking about it, and Jinyoung scrapes his nails against the sensitive part of his stomach and grinds into his own hand. 

Jinyoung plays the video over and over, trying to remember how Yugyeom’s cock felt inside of him. Big, hot, pulsing, and filling him with his come while he watches Yugyeom in the video come all over his own hand and stomach. Jinyoung wishes he could clean it off of him, and he whimpers while still grinding into his hand. It’s still not enough, and Jinyoung drops his phone in favor of squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. 

He brings his legs up to his chest, holding them up with one arm while he traces his index finger along the rim of his hole. He thinks about Yugyeom’s cock, going deeper and harder and Jinyoung finally pushes one finger past the rim. It’s harder at this angle, and Jinyoung keeps going, working in a second finger before he’s even ready. He winces until the pain melts into pleasure, curling his fingers and pushing them as deep as they can go from this angle. Yugyeom’s still in his mind, playing the imagery of the video back in a loop in his head. He closes his eyes, his face hot and flushed, and leans back into the pile of pillows into his bed while he slips a third finger inside. His own fingers still aren’t enough, and Jinyoung has a hard time stopping just to get a hand on one of his toys. 

One usually sits on top of the dresser, but Jinyoung groans once he remembers he made the effort to clean the desks in his room. It’s underneath the bed, and Jinyoung’s knees already feel too weak for him to climb down the side of the bed and reach for it. His arms don’t extend long enough, and when Jinyoung gets a look underneath the bed he notices that the box has somehow made its way in the middle. 

It’s a desperate effort, Jinyoung now crawling underneath his bed and trying to reach for the box just to find his favorite hot pink dildo. It wasn’t as big as Yugyeom, but it would make do for the time being. He inches forward, barely getting his hand on the box until he can’t move anymore. He tries to back out, but he still doesn’t budge, stuck halfway underneath the bed with his ass out on display for anyone who could walk in to see. He wants to call out for help, but Jinyoung knows Yugyeom would probably ignore him instead, wave him off like another problem that wasn’t his to fix. 

The only good part is that Jinyoung manages to get his dildo out of the box, and pushes the rest closer to the other side of the bed. He tries to wiggle out one last time, but it still doesn’t work. It’s such a tight fit, and his back is arched and Jinyoung wonders if he’ll be able to get out at some point. 

“Hyung,” Yugyeom calls out, and Jinyoung can hear the sound of the door gently creaking open. “Jinyoungie—” 

“Yugyeom,” Jinyoung calls from under the bed. “Can you help—” 

“Wow, Hyung,” Yugyeom tsks. “Such a whore, showing yourself off like this.” 

Jinyoung’s face is burning, and he’s just glad Yugyeom can’t see him. He tries to wiggle out one last time, but he still doesn’t budge. He can feel the palm of Yugyeom’s hand smoothing over his cheeks, and Yugyeom tugs on the waistband of his jockstrap before letting it snap back down. 

“You’ve been getting on my nerves lately,” Yugyeom croons, and Jinyoung can feel his breath against his ass. He’s whimpering already, trying to feel the pressure against his cock while he grinds into the carpet. “First the shower, now you’re stuck, wet and dripping,” Yugyeom spreads his cheeks apart and rubs his index finger against his taint. He doesn’t press down any harder, and spits right above his finger just to trace it along the rim. 

“When I get out of here,” Jinyoun groans. “I’m going to ruin you.” 

“I’d like to see you try,” Yugyeom laughs. “Can’t move when your ass is stuck like this for me to play with.” 

“Just help me,” Jinyoung pleads. 

“Help you what?” Yugyeom asks. “Help you get out of here? Or help you get off like the pathetic fuck toy you are?” 

“Fuck you,” Jinyoung spits back. “Leave me alone.” 

“I know you don’t want me to, though,” Yugyeom’s still teasing him, rubbing his finger against his taint and Jinyoung lets out another whimper when he puts more pressure. His own fingers weren’t enough, but Yugyeom’s hands were always perfect, teasing him just enough before he opened him up with his fingers. “I’m not going to fuck you.” 

Jinyoung’s not going to break now. He’s not going to beg for Yugyeom’s cock like this, not while he’s stuck and can’t do anything about it. He tries to wiggle out, but Yugyeom just grips around his waist, holding him in place to stop him from moving. 

“You’re going to stay like this until I’m done,” Yugyeom says, his voice even firmer than it was earlier. 

Jinyoung presses the side of his face into the carpet, already hot and overwhelmed. He tries to keep quiet, but Yugyeom keeps squeezing the flesh of his cheeks while he rubs his finger against his hole. He squirms, still trying to wiggle himself out but Yugyeom keeps pushing down until Jinyoung can feel the burn of the carpet. He stifles his moans, muffled against the floor. He’s too quiet, and Yugyeom suddenly stops. 

He lets out a deep breath, only for Yugyeom to land a hard, flat handed slap against his cheeks. Jinyoung gasps, feeling his muscles tense just before Yugyeom does it again without even warning him, stinging and even harder than the first. 

“Aw, did I hurt Hyung?” Yugyeom coos. 

“ _No_ ,” Jinyoung bites. “Fuck you.” 

Yugyeom does it again. He’s tougher this time, alternating between spots and moving down his thighs. His hand flat and hard against his skin, until Jinyoung can feel the prickle of heat and the raw feeling of it blooming into his skin. Jinyoung hasn’t even been keeping count, his gasps muffled against the carpet every time the palm of Yugyeom’s hand hits against his skin. He still stays quiet, holding in the cry that’s begging to be let out when Yugyeom finally stops and smooths his palm over his sore skin. 

Just when he thinks Yugyeom’s done, he’s spreading out his cheeks again, one hand spreading him open while he feels Yugyeom’s fingers against his taint. He’s even more sensitive, only now he can feel the pain prickling even more and Jinyoung thinks he’s not going to last much longer. 

Jinyoung feels just as unprepared as he did earlier when Yugyeom spreads him open even further, his fingers stiff when he slaps them against his taint. Yugyeom’s hands have always been big, and Jinyoung lets out an audible sob this time, with his face pressed against the carpet while Yugyeom does it again. And again. 

“Does it hurt, Hyung?” Yugyeom asks just before he strikes and slaps his fingers against his hole one last time. 

“No,” Jinyoung chokes out. 

“So pretty and so red,” Yugyeom coos, and smooths his palms over his skin and down his thighs again. 

Jinyoung hisses the moment he feels Yugyeom let the lube drip down onto his taint. It’s cool against the stark contrast of his burning skin, and Yugyeom spreads it all over his cheeks. He’s massaging into his skin, and Jinyoung whimpers when he squeezes his thighs. He thinks Yugyeom might actually fuck him this time, and Jinyoung sobs against the carpet. 

“Such a good toy tonight,” Yugyeom hums. “Letting me play with you however I want,” he trails off, and Yugyeom slaps his cock against his hole. It still hurts, and Jinyoung wiggles his hips under the frame just to feel Yugyeom’s cock grinding against his taint. Only Yugyeom doesn’t give. He pushes Jinyoung’s cheeks together and slides his cock between them. Jinyoung can’t even use his words, sobbing against the carpet while Yugyeom fucks between his cheeks. 

“Yugyeom,” Jinyoung’s voice is rough, his face still burning while Yugyeom pins him down and squeezes his cheeks together every time he grinds his cock between them. He’s still whimpering, wishing Yugyeom would just slip his cock past his hole and fuck him like he’s been craving it for weeks. He still feels the shame and embarrassment, the rawness of his skin every time Yugyeom squeezes and moves his hands down his sore thighs. “Fuck,” he groans. 

“Tell me what you want, Hyung,” Yugyeom says, pressing the tip of his cock right against his hole. 

“I hate you,” Jinyoung whines. 

“Use your words, Jinyoungie, or else I won’t know what you want,” Yugyeom grinds down again, letting his cock slip right past while he grinds between his ass cheeks again. “I could either fuck you or come all over you.” 

“Mm,” Jinyoung whimpers. He’s not going to say it yet. He’s going to wait until he has Yugyeom, not like this when he’s desperate and sobbing against the carpet. He can’t even wiggle his hips anymore with Yugyeom pinning him against the floor so hard that bruises will accompany the red marks on his skin in the morning. “Fuck you,” Jinyoung whimpers out one last time. 

Yugyeom only grunts before picking up the pace of his hips, still grinding his cock against his ass without even fucking him. Jinyoung’s sobbing again, the balance of both pleasure and pain making him muffle his moans against the carpet. He won’t give Yugyeom the satisfaction, trying to quiet down when he feels Yugyeom stutter and his cock twitching between his cheeks when he comes all over his ass. 

He’s breathing heavily, elbows digging into the carpet while Jinyoung thinks he can wiggle himself out this time. Yugyeom’s still heavy against him, pressing him down and holding him there while he rubs his come onto Jinyoung’s skin. 

“This was fun, Hyung,” Yugyeom croons, and spread his cheeks apart with his hands again. His hole is still sore from Yugyeom’s slaps, and Jinyoung stifles another moan when Yugyeom spreads his come over his taint, pushing just one finger past the rim. He only gets a little relief, feeling his cock still straining against the carpet and weeping precome while Yugyeom pushes his finger in even deeper. He barely curls it, not even reaching Jinyoung’s prostate before quickly pulling back out. 

“Why,” Jinyoung sobs. 

“I like seeing you like this,” Yugyeom says just before rubbing his come against Jinyoung’s taint one last time. “Such a pretty, desperate whore waiting for someone to come find you like this again.” 

His hands are still so big— rubbing over the raw and red parts of his skin until Jinyoung can feel his come dripping everywhere. Jinyoung still hasn’t even come yet, his cock untouched while Jinyoung whimpers again with his face pressed into the carpet. He can’t even muster up enough energy to get himself off or even wiggle himself out from underneath the bed. He doesn’t even know how much longer he lays there for, raw and exposed while he whines and desperately tries to wiggle himself out of the bed for the nth time that night. 

“Sleep well, Jinyoungie,” Yugyeom calls out one last time before Jinyoung can hear the door click shut. He’s so tired, he could fall asleep just like this, but his cock is still hard when Jinyoung barely manages to push himself out from under the bed. He crawls on the floor, barely able to get up off on his knees and back onto his bed. His dildo is long forgotten, clattered somewhere on the floor. 

He wipes the dry tears on his face, grabs one of his pillows, and desperately ruts his cock into it. He doesn’t last very long, only humping his pillow a few times before he finally comes, sobbing and letting his body go slack against the bed. Everything still hurts but Jinyoung soothes his own palm over the skin, feeling Yugyeom’s come stick to his fingers. He whimpers again and brings his fingers up to his lips before licking them clean. He’s too tired to care about anything, laying his head down onto the mess of his bed while he closes his eyes and passes out for the night. 

* * *

Jinyoung wakes up sore. He doesn’t even know how long it will take for the marks to fade, only bumping into Yugyeom whenever they end up in the hallway at the same time deciding who gets to shower first. Yugyeom opens the door for him and just nods when he sees how tired and messy Jinyoung is from the night before. He just mumbles a _thank you_ before actually locking the bathroom door behind him, and when Jinyoung finally steps into the shower he turns the tap all the way, the heat burning his skin the same way that Yugyeom’s hands against his skin did last night. He feels like he’s washing away the sweat, smell, and desperation that still clings onto him. 

Jinyoung still wants it. He thinks it should still feel wrong, but it doesn’t, when he can’t think about anything else besides finally getting Yugyeom to fuck him again when he’s begging for it. He’s still so tired, leaning against the shower walls and letting the water run down his back. He has some things to do today, and Jinyoung jolts himself awake when he remembers that he’s supposed to meet Jackson after coming back from his trip today. He scrubs his body down in a hurry, trying to be gentle with the raw skin when he cleans the rest of his body. 

He doesn’t even know how he manages it, getting himself dressed and out of the house just so he can meet Jackson at some café. Jinyoung feels like there might be some part missing when he sees Jackson. The last time he saw him was at his mom’s wedding, and Jackson still has the same smile, bright and eager like he always is. 

“Hi,” Jackson says as soon as Jinyoung sits down in the chair across from him. “I missed you.” 

“I—” Jinyoung stutters. “I missed you too.” 

“We could’ve met at your place,” Jackson pushes his half-empty cup of coffee towards the middle of the table, and Jinyoung stares down at it. “Aren’t your parents gone on a trip?” he asks. 

“My mom,” Jinyoung says. 

“What?” Jackson prods. 

“My mom and Yugyeom’s dad. He’s not my dad,” Jinyoung explains. “Don’t refer to them as my parents.” 

“Okay,” Jackson says, slightly taken aback. “So why don’t we get going?” 

Jinyoung has to pause to think about it. He could invite Jackson over, just to get on Yugyeom’s nerves again the same way he did at the hotel. Jackson is tempting. It’s been a while since they actually hooked up, and Jackson is always a fun time. He just doesn’t know if that’s what he wants right now. Up until this point, Jinyoung thinks his life may have been pretty tame, minus the time he and Jackson got caught having sex in a dressing room. 

“I don’t think we should do this anymore,” Jinyoung decides on saying. 

“God,” Jackson says, balling his fist up against the table. “You’re fucking him, aren’t you?” 

“Seriously, Jackson?” Jinyoung hushes him. “I’m not fucking him.” 

“But you were,” Jackson says, not even lowering the tone of his voice. “And you still want to.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jinyoung says, closing his lips in a tight line. “Nothing ever happened between us.” 

“He’s your brother,” Jackson scoffs. “Seriously, you’re going to keep denying this?” 

“He’s not my brother,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes. How many times was Jinyoung going to have to explain himself? Yugyeom was his stepbrother, and none of it was Jackson’s business anyway. “Whatever, have a good life.” 

“Call me when you’re done with whatever it is you’re doing,” Jackson adds. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Jinyoung nods. He’s not sure if he ever will, but Jinyoung leaves the café alone.

* * *

Jinyoung spends another few days going back to his same routine. He still leaves all the house chores for Yugyeom to do, minus his laundry. He’s trying to hang his clothes to dry, only Yugyeom’s left everything out and Jinyoung swears he’s going to leave all of Yugyeom’s clothes on the floor until he notices one of his favorite shirts. There wasn’t anything special about it, just that it was a little oversized and Jinyoung liked seeing Yugyeom wearing it. So he decides to take it, along with a few other of Yugyeom’s shirts. 

Their schedules never seem to align anymore, with Yugyeom out of the house more often than Jinyoung expected. He only tells Jinyoung he’ll be back later, probably when he’s already asleep. Jinyoung just ends up spending time alone in his room, his spread of toys on his nightstand (after he’s learned to never, ever keep them under the bed again). 

He’s wearing nothing but Yugyeom’s shirt. It’s hiked up on his stomach a little, while he inhales the scent lingering on Yugyeom’s shirt. He wonders if he even washed it, smelling the faint hint of Yugyeom’s perfume that smelled just like baby powder. He bites down on the collar of it, letting his fingers trail against his stomach and down to his hips. He wraps one hand around his cock, feeling himself growing harder in his hand. He doesn’t even need to watch Yugyeom’s videos on his phone again, especially when the night Yugyeom spanked his ass raw is still at the front of his mind. 

He whimpers while biting down into Yugyeom’s t-shirt, and drools a little bit when he bucks his hips upward into his hand. He’s trying to take it slow tonight, but he’s still so fucking needy after Yugyeom left him with his ass red and sore until he was able to wiggle out from under the bed by himself. He only stops for a moment to squeeze a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, sparingly against his cock and letting it drip down past his balls. His muscles tense, and he closes his eyes just so he can imagine Yugyeom is here with him. 

He still remembers the first night— Jinyoung went over to Yugyeom’s while he was home alone, and it’s hazy how many rounds they went that day. All he wants is the feeling of Yugyeom’s cock filling him back up, and Jinyoung pushes two fingers inside himself at once. He’s still stretched out from when he fucked himself open this morning, riding his dildo against the wall, stifling his moans against a pillow just so he wouldn’t wake Yugyeom up, even if he wanted to. He’s alone now, whining and drooling with Yugyeom’s shirt pulled up in his mouth while he strokes his cock with his left hand while slowly pumping his fingers past the rim. 

Jinyoung wishes he could think about anyone else. Jackson passes his mind, mostly because they had a good thing going for a long time. What Jackson lacked in size he made up for in enthusiasm. He tries to push the thought of Yugyeom away, but it keeps clouding his mind when the fantasy version of himself starts begging for Yugyeom’s cock. He imagines the other night differently if Yugyeom had pulled him out from under the bed and pinned his lower back against the floor while fucking his sore hole. He whimpers again, letting Yugyeom’s shirt fall out of his mouth, and blindly reaches for his dildo on the other side of the bed. There’s still excess lube on his fingers, and he coats as much of it as possible.

He teases himself this time, sliding it right between his cheeks the same way Yugyeom did before slipping it inside of him. He pushes it in as far deep as it can go, and Jinyoung sighs once he completely bottoms out. He lets his mind drift back to his fantasy. This time, he thinks of Yugyeom’s hands— pressing against his lower back while slowly fucking into him. He tries to match the pace, but Jinyoung’s too impatient. He starts to pick up a faster rhythm, trying to remember how it felt that night before the wedding. When Yugyeom pushed him down, slamming his hips against him even harder than he’s ever felt and Jinyoung moves his hands up his chest, pinching one nipple between his fingers. 

It feels like it’s been so long since he’s gotten off like this, eyes shut and all he can see is Yugyeom. Lips pressed up against his neck, leaving bruises from his hands and biting into his skin. He still thinks about the red, sore spots that he felt days after and Jinyoung picks up the pace, fucking the dildo back into himself even rougher. The excess lube spills out of him, and Jinyoung whimpers when he can still pick up Yugyeom’s scent from his shirt. He wants to be buried in it, consumed when the Yugyeom in his fantasy presses their bodies together until Jinyoung can feel nothing but skin and the smell of sweat and sex. 

He’s been letting the feeling build up for so long, tucked into Yugyeom’s shirt, and too tired to work any harder to get himself off. He bottoms out again, feeling himself clench around it while he leans his head back into the pillows. It’s still too early but he comes anyway, feeling it drip down from his cock while he bites down on his lip to keep himself from moaning out Yugyeom’s name. If he were any bolder, he would’ve videotaped it for Yugyeom to see, like he used to. But they don’t do that anymore. 

He’s so tired, barely mustering up enough strength to grab the tissues and clean off his stomach before going to bed. The dildo is still inside of him, and Jinyoung only pulls Yugyeom’s shirt up off his stomach just a little before he lays down on his front to go to sleep. He can still smell Yugyeom’s perfume, and Jinyoung lets his head rest against the pillow and falls asleep. 

Jinyoung still dreams of Yugyeom when he goes to sleep. There’s a part of him that feels so depraved, that even in his dreams he still doesn’t want anyone else except him. The dream is even better than his fantasy, and this time they’re in Jinyoung’s bed while Yugyeom holds his hands behind his back. He’s on his knees, face pressed against the pillow while Yugyeom keeps a tight grip around his wrists while he fucks him through it. His mouth is hot and wet with a dildo tied and gagged around his mouth and Jinyoung can’t even make a single sound. 

His dream is too vivid, although nothing like they’ve ever done in real life. It feels too real, Yugyeom’s hands against his skin and the feeling of someone’s touch between his thighs. It’s enough for the dream version of himself to shudder through an orgasm, the pleasure of it all too real when Jinyoung starts moving in his bed. Dream Yugyeom lays on top of him, and Jinyoung suddenly feels the weight of it all, too warm and hot, and nothing else Jinyoung can do except breathe in Yugyeom’s smell. 

It’s still too real, a little hazy, and Jinyoung thinks he might be half awake. Gentle hands against his thighs, squeezing and handling him until he can feel the slick, wet feeling of lube between them. Something moving between his thighs, squeezing them together, and slowly rocking into him. The dildo must’ve slipped out, and Jinyoung’s shirt is pushed up a little more while he feels one hand pressed against his lower back. It feels so much like Yugyeom, and Jinyoung is so fucked out and still so stimulated from his dream he grinds his hips into nothing. 

“Hyung,” Yugyeom whispers. “Look at you, made a mess all over yourself while you slept.” 

Jinyoung moans, still so lazy, running down from the intense high from his dream that when he touches his stomach he can feel his own come drying against his skin. 

“Stealing my shirts isn’t going to get you what you want,” Yugyeom whispers. “But fuck, _Hyung_ , you look so pretty, splayed out just for me.” 

Jinyoung whimpers when he can feel Yugyeom’s cock between his thighs, thrusting between while Yugyeom squeezes them together. His cock brushes right underneath his taint, teasing him on every go without actually slipping in. Yugyeom still doesn’t touch his cock, leaving it a wet, weeping mess while Yugyeom kisses his neck and ruts into his thighs. 

“You shouldn’t steal, Hyung,” Yugyeom groans, and begins to pick up his pace. Jinyoung still wants more, more than Yugyeom’s giving him even when his hands trail up his chest underneath his shirt to rub his nipples with the pad of his thumb. Jinyoung only leans into his touch, and Yugyeom pinches them between his fingers instead. His eyes are still closed, still feeling the vivid reaction from his dream, and now; Yugyeom pressed up against him while he’s still fucking into his thighs. “You can’t stop thinking about me, can you?” he breathes against his neck. 

Jinyoung still doesn’t want to answer, even if it’s true. Letting Yugyeom consume his thoughts, even his dreams when he sleeps. He only whines in response, letting the sound come out of his mouth entirely airy and light. Yugyeom only pinches his nipples between his fingers even harder, and Jinyoung still takes it, Yugyeom’s big cock filling the space between his thighs when he squeezes his thighs together even tighter. Everything is so wet and slick, the come still sticky on his stomach and the lube that drips down his thighs. 

“Gyeom,” Jinyoung says, his voice still entirely broken. He didn’t expect to feel him like this, for this to still feel this good. He can’t even think properly, and whimpers when he tries to move his hands down to adjust Yugyeom’s cock so he’ll slip it inside of him. 

“Mm,” Yugyeom hums. “You haven’t earned that yet, Hyung.” 

He pulls out from Jinyoung’s thighs and guides him until Jinyoung is laying on his stomach again. Yugyeom’s hands are on his waist, rucking up the shirt higher against his back while he flattens the palm of his hands against Jinyoung’s cheeks. He doesn’t let his hands linger, and Jinyoung can feel him squeeze the lube until it’s dripping between his cheeks and spreading it across his skin.

He gasps the moment Yugyeom pushes his dildo back inside of him, bringing his hips up so he’ll stay on his knees. He tries to move his hips back, only Yugyeom stops him, keeping one hand steady on his lower back. 

“Stay still,” Yugyeom tells him. “Or else I won’t let you come.” 

Jinyoung whines, feeling his cock hard and heavy between his legs again. Yugyeom pushes the dildo back inside of him, building a pace with it while guiding Jinyoung to arch his back. He doesn’t even slowly build it up, going at inconsistent speeds until Jinyoung is drooling against his pillow and aching for something more. He’s still not even fully awake, the haze of sleep still looming over him every time Yugyeom fucks the dildo back into him. Yugyeom said he shouldn’t move, but he does, bucking his hips back and suddenly Yugyeom stops, pulling the dildo out and leaving Jinyoung dry and empty. 

“What did I say, Hyung?” Yugyeom tuts. 

“To—” Jinyoung mumbles. “Stay still.” 

“Louder, Hyung,” Yugyeom asks. 

“To stay still,” Jinyoung repeats even louder. He doesn’t want to, and Jinyoung tries to reach back, only Yugyeom slaps his hand back in response. 

“Maybe I’ll keep doing this,” Yugyeom croons, and Jinyoung gasps again when Yugyeom slaps his cock right against his taint. He whimpers, hiding the flush of his cheeks against the pillow when Yugyeom does it again. He’s still so empty, and Yugyeom lets his cock sit right against his taint while he can feel Yugyeom spit right above his hole, spreading it over his skin mixed in with the slickness of the lube. 

Jinyoung wants to beg, but he can’t get the words out of his mouth. It’s all hazy, and all that comes out of his lips is another loud, airy whine. He can’t use proper words and Jinyoung sobs when he can feel hot streaks of come against his skin, dripping over his taint and all over his cheeks. 

Yugyeom’s not done yet, his fingers pressing against Jinyoung’s skin and spreading his come over Jinyoung’s ass. He lets it pool against his fingers, fucking it inside of Jinyoung with his fingers. He doesn’t push them that deep, just enough for Jinyoung to feel his come filling him up even if it’s not in the way he wants it. 

Jinyoung’s knees fall against the bed, and Yugyeom lays down next to him, carefully brushing the hair out of Jinyoung’s face before he drifts back to sleep again. Yugyeom carefully brushes his fingers against Jinyoung’s lower lip, encouraging to open his mouth while he hungrily sucks down on Yugyeom’s come covered fingers. He doesn’t let Yugyeom pull out, keeping them in his mouth while Yugyeom reaches over to the side to grab his water bottle for him. 

He thinks about pushing him away, but Jinyoung doesn’t. He never stayed the other night, and it’s been so long since the two of them were close together like this, quiet and tired and the smell of sex still clinging to the air. 

They still haven’t talked about it— Jinyoung thinks they might have to soon. Only Jinyoung can’t stop, trying to think of different ways just to get Yugyeom’s attention. He thinks Yugyeom might be saying something, but Jinyoung doesn’t hear, letting Yugyeom’s fingers slip out of his mouth while Yugyeom places his water bottle between his hands. He’s already drifting, his eyelids feeling heavy, and barely manages to take a sip from his water bottle. He lets his eyes close, and he can feel Yugyeom’s hands again, warm and pulling his shirt back down when he finally falls asleep again. 

* * *

Jinyoung decides to try something else this time. He doesn’t want to be the one to break first, still feeling too damn stubborn to even ask Yugyeom for one thing. He’s so used to never having to ask for anything. Jackson was always so willing, in tune with his verbal cues but Yugyeom is just as stubborn as he is, forcing him to use his words and make him ask for it. He’s still going to try to break him first. 

He notices that a pile of dishes has started growing in the sink, so Jinyoung decides to do one tiny favor for Yugyeom. He hasn’t done chores for the last three weeks, and his mom was supposed to be coming back from her trip soon, along with Yugyeom’s dad. Most of the dishes aren’t too dirty, so Jinyoung gets to work. He’s still waiting for Yugyeom to get back, and he already forgot what time it was— he took off his watch already, and his phone is somewhere in his room. 

He’s almost halfway done, but he’s starting to feel a little cold now. He wasn’t wearing much other than an apron. It was a surprise for Yugyeom, just to see how he’d react coming home to find Jinyoung in the kitchen like this. He carefully lays another dish on the counter to dry, and before he can start on the next one, Jinyoung can hear the front door open. 

Yugyeom doesn’t usually say much when he gets home. If Jinyoung is somewhere by the window reading the book, he’ll say hi but he doesn’t necessarily go looking for him unless Jinyoung makes trouble. He leans against the sink, letting the dishes clatter just to make his presence known. 

“Jinyoung?” Yugyeom asks, only walking into the edge of the kitchen. “Are you washing dishes?” 

“Yes,” Jinyoung answers. Yugyeom still hasn’t noticed how little clothing he’s wearing, and Yugyeom steps forward, making his way into the kitchen. “Is that a bad thing?” 

“Everyone knows you’re a brat who doesn’t like to clean up after yourself,” Yugyeom rolls his eyes, and bumps into Jinyoung just to turn the tap water off. “You—” 

Jinyoung watches as Yugyeom’s eyes finally dart down, getting a good look at Jinyoung. The apron didn’t even cover his back, leaving him entirely exposed. Jinyoung notices how he takes a step back and gives Jinyoung a questioning look. 

“So this is why,” Yugyeom tuts. “Can’t fucking behave yourself, walking around like that.” 

“I can behave,” Jinyoung says, turning slightly just so his back is facing Yugyeom. He looks over at him over his shoulder and dries off his hands on one of the towels. Yugyeom’s hand is already feather-light against his back, trailing down lower and lower until he stops. 

“If you were well behaved you wouldn’t be doing this right now,” Yugyeom lowers his voice and steps right behind Jinyoung until his back is pressed against his chest. He places his hands around Jinyoung’s waist, grabbing onto them, and bends him over to the other side of the kitchen counter. 

There’s a cluttered mess, and Yugyeom knocks over some of the books Jinyoung left on the counter. He left a bottle of lube on the counter, and Jinyoung feels a little satisfied when he notices Yugyeom take it in his hands and keeps it right next to him. There’s just a wooden spoon left, and Jinyoung is taken aback when he sees Yugyeom holding it instead of squeezing the lube onto his fingers. 

“What are you—” 

“You want to act like a bratty, stupid whore?” Yugyeom asks. “I’ll treat you like one, then.” 

Jinyoung gasps when he feels the impact of the wooden spoon against his thighs. It’s even harder than Yugyeom’s hand, and the force of it prickles against his skin. Yugyeom doesn’t even give him a break in between, using the makeshift paddle to slap across his thighs again. He smooths his hand over his thighs and pushes Jinyoung down onto the counter until his face is pressed against the cool tile. 

“I want you to count for me,” Yugyeom tells him. “If you can’t count, then I’ll just leave you here.” 

Jinyoung whimpers, his cock already hard and leaking while Yugyeom spanks his thighs again even harder than the first time. He can’t break, muttering out a quiet _one_. 

“I’m sorry,” Yugyeom says, and lets the large wooden spoon rest against his thighs. “Can you use your words, or do you want to be left here without anything?” 

“One,” Jinyoung says, louder this time. 

“It’s so nice when sluts like you use their words, isn’t it?” Yugyeom says, and the next hit he delivers is even harder, against his ass this time. Jinyoung yelps, a loud two escaping his lips that seems to satisfy Yugyeom this time. 

Jinyoung keeps counting. Even when he’s starting to feel numb, the pain radiating through his skin while he bites down on his lip until it swells. Yugyeom’s rougher with the spoon each time, spreading him apart until Jinyoung can feel the force of it against his taint. He lets out a broken sob, stuck between the number twenty and twenty-one that Jinyoung can feel how hot his skin is already, still prickling with pain and so much pleasure every time Yugyeom delivers another strike against his hole. 

Yugyeom stops after thirty, smoothing his hand over Jinyoung’s red hot skin. He squeezes his thighs, and Jinyoung mewls, waiting for Yugyeom to give him something more. He can’t watch, but he can hear Yugyeom throw the wooden spoon back onto the counter. It clutters, and Jinyoung sighs out as soon as Yugyeom opens the bottle of lube to let it drip over his ass. He spreads his cheeks apart, spitting against his taint while he rubs his index finger against the rim, tracing it with small circles even though Jinyoung’s sore and it hurts more than it feels good. 

“You know,” Yugyeom hums. “It doesn’t take a lot to ask, Hyung.” 

Jinyoung’s not going to break. Not now, when he could turn it on Yugyeom if he wanted. He wonders what else he’d do if Jinyoung doesn’t give in so easily. 

“I’m not asking,” Jinyoung grits his teeth. 

“Are you sure, Hyung?” Yugyeom clicks his tongue. “An awful lot of trouble to go through, just so you can earn my cock.” 

“I don’t have to earn anything,” Jinyoung snaps. “Just—” 

All that does is earn Jinyoung another, hard slap against his raw skin. He whimpers, and the tile doesn’t even feel cold against his face anymore. He wonders how much he’s burning up, with his cock leaking against the kitchen cabinets when Yugyeom spanks him again for speaking up. 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung whimpers out. 

Yugyeom only ignores him, dripping more lube onto his ass while he works one finger into him. He pushes it in slowly, down to the knuckle, and gives Jinyoung’s thighs another spank. He’s aching, his cock begging to be touched while Yugyeom pushes his finger in even deeper, barely brushing up against his prostate. Jinyoung must be sobbing by now, his eyes wet and his vision blurring. Yugyeom just adds a second finger, pushing them even deeper and curling his fingers the louder Jinyoung whines. 

“How about now, Hyung?” Yugyeom asks. “Are you going to beg yet?” 

He works his fingers faster, curling them until they brush against his prostate on each turn, hitting deeper until Jinyoung can’t muster out anything other than loud moans and whimpers, all while breathing heavily against the kitchen counter. Yugyeom has him pinned too tightly against it, almost feeling like he has no space to grind his hips back with Yugyeom’s firm grip on him. 

Yugyeom adds a third finger, and Jinyoung thinks he might break this time. He’s so fucking sore but the feeling of Yugyeom fucking his fingers back into him feels better than anything he’s had from his own touch. He’s faster, rougher, testing how far Jinyoung can go until he finally breaks down and begs for his cock. He’s waited so long, and Jinyoung wants him, needs him, just as much as he needs to breathe every time Yugyeom fucks his fingers back into him. 

“Please,” Jinyoung begs. “Please, please, please,” he whines, loud and airy enough for Yugyeom to stop moving his fingers, leaving them pressed deep inside of him. 

“I don’t know what you’re asking for, Jinyoungie,” Yugyeom croons. “Are you asking if you can come? Or are you begging for your step brother's cock like the pathetic, desperate whore you are?” 

“Fuck me,” Jinyoung pleads. “Please just fuck me already,” he whimpers. 

“That’s too bad,” Yugyeom drawls. “I don’t have time for that right now.” He moves his fingers, slowly slipping them out until Jinyoung is completely empty. His cock still aching, and Yugyeom only moves him back a little, giving Jinyoung space room to breathe instead of being pinned so hard against the cabinets. 

Jinyoung gasps, unable to bring himself to say anything else. He’s a drooling, crying mess against the counter and even though everything hurts, the second Yugyeom wraps his hand around his cock, Jinyoung thinks Yugyeom might actually let him come this time. 

Only he doesn’t and delivers another slap against Jinyoung’s cock. It doesn’t hurt as much in comparison to the spoon, but Jinyoung still chokes out a sob, losing his grip and his words while Yugyeom slaps his cock for the second time. 

“Go ahead and come if you want,” Yugyeom says, leaving his cock untouched this time. “I won’t stop you.” 

Jinyoung sobs, feeling the intensity of it. His body twitches, and he groans when he can feel come dripping down from his cock. He doesn’t feel any pleasure from it at all, his mind numb to the feeling of it when the come keeps dribbling down and spilling onto the floor. He groans, still completely dazed and ruined that Jinyoung can’t even push himself up to lean on his elbows. 

“You knew I had to meet BamBam after this,” Yugyeom laughs, and traces his fingers along Jinyoung’s red, sensitive skin. “Now clean up your mess before I leave.” 

Jinyoung can feel his legs go out, using his hands to steady himself while he tries to move by himself. Yugyeom’s still watching him, gently guiding Jinyoung until he’s kneeling on the floor in front of the mess he made all over the kitchen floor and cabinets. He stumbles, letting his palms lay flat against the cabinets until Yugyeom pushes him closer until he can see his come dripping down. 

“Clean it,” Yugyeom repeats. “Dirty sluts like you need to clean up after themselves.” 

Jinyoung leans in, letting his tongue sit out against his bottom lip. He doesn’t wait for Yugyeom to say anything else before licking his come clean right off of the cabinet. He moves down, further and further until he reaches the floor, running his tongue against the floor until it’s spotless and swallows down the taste of it. 

When he’s done, he leans his back against the counter, still out of breath when Yugyeom leans down next to him. He swipes his thumb across Jinyoung’s lower lip, letting his fingers linger while he prods his thumb into Jinyoung’s mouth. 

“I’ll see you later, Hyung,” Yugyeom says, dragging his thumb across Jinyoung’s lip. “Thanks for playing with me.” 

* * *

Jinyoung doesn’t even remember how he ends up in bed. He’s tired, sore, and aching all over. He runs his hands past his thighs, trying to remember the prickle of pain every time Yugyeom struck him with the wooden spoon. He blindly reaches out for his phone, trying to check the time that glows across his screen. It’s just past four in the morning, and Jinyoung groans before setting the phone face down against his bed. 

He drifts off like that for a while, sleeping on and off and waking back up just to check what time it is on his phone. There are still only a few more days until his mom and Yugyeom’s dad come back from their trip, and Jinyoung thinks he might have to spend the day cleaning up his stuff just to make sure the house looks fine before they come back. He rubs at his eyes, still tired, and grabs the first shirt he sees off the floor to pull it over his back.

Jinyoung smells the t-shirt, only to realize it’s one of Yugyeom’s that he stole after doing his laundry. It still smells the same— the faint hint of baby powder from Yugyeom’s perfume along with his distinct smell. His room is even more unkempt than before, clothes scattering the floor while he groans and kicks them all towards his closet. There’s only one more decent, clean pair of sweatpants that he has, and pulls them on without even bothering to wear his boxer briefs. 

He thinks it still might be a little early, and Yugyeom’s probably either gone or about to start his day. Jinyoung opens the door, peeking out into the hallway just to see if he can see Yugyeom through the small sliver of Yugyeom’s door that he usually kept open when he was home. Jinyoung can hear faint music coming from his bedroom, and Jinyoung steps out into the hallway, carefully pushing Yugyeom’s door open to find him in his bed, with his laptop right in front of him while he eats some yogurt for breakfast. 

“Wow, you’re awake,” Yugyeom says, and sits up on the edge of his bed. Jinyoung may be a little more hungry than he thought, watching Yugyeom and tracing his own tongue along his lips. He’s still looking at Yugyeom, and he doesn’t break eye contact. “Why are you in here?” 

“I’m hungry,” Jinyoung pouts. He hasn’t eaten much since yesterday, and Yugyeom still pretty much did everything when it came to leaving leftovers for Jinyoung to even prepare meals. He was a little useless on his own, ordering takeout on too many nights and waiting for his mom to bring copious amounts of side dishes for him to live off of.

“It’s funny, your mom was really right about you being a mess,” Yugyeom sets his yogurt down on his bedside table, and Jinyoung takes a step forward. Yugyeom’s still sitting, and Jinyoung feels like he finally has some leverage here, looking down at him while he watches Yugyeom’s eyes flicked back down to his lips. “Not very good at cleaning up after yourself.” 

“I think I can be pretty good,” Jinyoung says, taking the spoon out of Yugyeom’s yogurt and sloppily licking off the spoon. The cream of it is messy around his lips, and Jinyoung lets the spoon clatter on top of the bedside table before stepping so close to Yugyeom he could basically sit on his lap. He licks his lips again, wiping the Yogurt clean off while he watches Yugyeom swallow. He places his hand against Yugyeom’s chest, slightly pushing him back just so he can sit with his legs straddled across Yugyeom’s lap. “Wasn’t I?” 

“You think this is good?” Yugyeom says, gripping his hands around Jinyoung’s waist. “Coming into my room, as if I don’t know what you’re trying to do?” 

“I’m not trying to do anything,” Jinyoung coos, leaning in and placing a soft kiss against Yugyeom’s neck. Yugyeom grips onto his waist tighter, and Jinyoung whispers right into his ear. “What do you want me to do?” 

“Funny,” Yugyeom trails his hands up under his shirt, gently tugging the ends of it so he can pull it off over his head. “See what it feels like now, having you under control like this?” 

“Control?” Jinyoung hums and rubs his thumb against Yugyeom’s neck. “You haven’t—” 

“You’re cute,” Yugyeom coos. “Pretending like you’re not just a toy for me to play with whenever you’re being like this.” 

“Fuck you,” Jinyoung says, biting down onto the skin of Yugyeom’s neck. He can feel how hard Yugyeom is already, poking into the inside of his thigh while he tries to grind down on it. Yugyeom only takes him by surprise, firmly grabbing his waist to manhandle him and flip him onto his back against the bed. 

“I thought you knew better than that,” Yugyeom says, tucking his face right into Jinyoung’s neck while he starts working to get his sweatpants off. “Especially after yesterday.” 

“I—” Jinyoung stutters, flushing pink as Yugyeom strips his clothes off. There’s nothing else left, and Jinyoung hisses when Yugyeom runs his hands over the red sensitive skin of his thighs. “I already asked,” he manages to breathe out. 

“Doesn’t matter if you ask,” Yugyeom murmurs, running his lips up Jinyoung’s neck and pinching his nipples just to make Jinyoung squirm. “I’m the one who gets to decide if you’re good enough to earn it.” 

It almost doesn’t feel real the second Yugyeom presses his lips against his. It’s been so long, Jinyoung whimpers, melting and wrapping his hand around the back of Yugyeom’s neck to keep him closer. Yugyeom bites on his lower lip, and Jinyoung digs his nails into the skin until Yugyeom stops, peppering kisses down the side of his face and along his neck, going even further down his chest. 

“Move,” Yugyeom says, tugging on Jinyoung’s waist and pushing him until he’s further up the bed, his head almost falling off of the edge of it. “I want to try something.” He moves, and Jinyoung grasps at the sheets when Yugyeom’s standing, his cock right in front of his face with his view right underneath. His head is almost on the edge of the bed, and Yugyeom presses his hands down on his chest. “Stay right there.” 

He can only lick his lips when he sees Yugyeom stroke his own cock in his hands, stepping forward until the underside of his balls are touching his lips. Jinyoung opens his mouth, licking a long stripe along until Yugyeom puts one hand over his throat, making Jinyoung cough just a little bit. 

“Too eager,” Yugyeom hums and traces the head of his cock along Jinyoung’s lips. He keeps one hand against his throat, slowly pushing his cock inside of Jinyoung’s mouth. He’s not that far deep, and Jinyoung has to keep himself from gagging when Yugyeom gently puts pressure on his throat. He holds in his breath and braces his hands against the back of Yugyeom’s thighs when he fucks into his throat. It feels like he can’t breathe, gasping while Yugyeom moves without remorse. He only thrusts forward a few more times before pulling out of his mouth completely, Jinyoung pulling off with a broken cough while Yugyeom pinches his nipples between his finger and his thumb. 

His own cock is leaking precome against his stomach, bucking his hips upward into nothing when Yugyeom slides his cock back against his tongue. He goes again, fucking deeper into his throat while spit keeps building up, falling down the sides of his lips and down his cheeks, mixed in with his own tears every time Yugyeom hits the back of his throat. He can barely even take in all of him, moaning around Yugyeom’s cock and holding onto his thighs. He’s never fucked his throat like this, rough and pressing against his throat and making him gag for it. He’s so desperate Jinyoung thinks he could come just from being used like this, caring about nothing else besides getting Yugyeom off. 

“Fuck,” Yugyeom grunts. “Feels so good, Hyung,” he says, pressing down onto his throat again before pulling off and making Jinyoung gag. “Slut like you could come just from me fucking your throat like this,” he drawls, just before slipping his cock right past Jinyoung’s lips again, barely giving him any time to breathe. 

Jinyoung’s so dizzy like he’s waited all his life for this. The stretch of Yugyeom’s cock in his throat burns, and the next time Jinyoung moans around his cock he pulls back again, letting a long string of spit trail from the tip of Yugyeom’s cock down to Jinyoung’s lips. Yugyeom traces his thumb across his mouth, wiping the mix of spit and precome until Jinyoung parts his lips open again for Yugyeom to push it back in with his thumb. 

He closes his eyes while he swallows around his thumb, sucking down hungrily until Yugyeom slips it out of his mouth. Yugyom’s quicker this time when he moves again, and Jinyoung feels the dip on the bed when Yugyeom joins him again, hands on his waist, and flips Jinyoung onto his stomach. He doesn’t even look over his shoulder, already feeling Yugyeom drip the lube down over his ass and spreading his cheeks apart with his hands. He’s still so red and sore from yesterday, closing his legs together while Yugyeom rubs his index finger against his taint. Jinyoung can’t even speak, his throat is almost gone, only letting out the weakest whimper when Yugyeom pushes one finger past the rim. 

Yugyeom only uses one finger, fucking him like he would with his cock. He’s rough, pinning Jinyoung down with his free hand pressed against his lower back to keep him from moving his hips back. The size and stretch of it still isn’t enough, and Jinyoung whines out again. It’s been so long, and all Jinyoung wants is the feeling of Yugyeom’s cock stretching him out again. He adds a second finger this time, curling them and pushing them even deeper until Jinyoung grasps at the sheets, pulling at them while Yugyeom keeps drawing it out, fucking his fingers into him so roughly when he’s still so sensitive and puffy from being played with too much. 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung whimpers against the sheets. “Please, Gyeom,” he lets out a broken sob, and Yugyeom adds a third finger to stretch him open. There isn’t much give, still feeling stretched and used from when Yugyeom spanked and fingered him until he felt nothing but raw pleasure and pain, mixing until tears form in the corners of his eyes from how good it feels. The pain blossoms and turns into pleasure every time Yugyeom crooks his fingers, the hand against his back, and keeps Jinyoung from even moving at all. He’s let go like this, nothing but a toy for Yugyeom to use at his own command. 

Yugyeom slows down, the pace of his fingers slowly pumping back in until Yugyeom stops, withdrawing them slowly while pinching at the sensitive skin of his cheeks. He gasps at the feeling of it, empty and gaping while he can hear Yugyeom open the bottle of lube again to drizzle more against his hole and slick up his cock right against his taint. Jinyoung feels like he can’t breathe, waiting in anticipation for the moment Yugyeom finally slips his cock into him, after long, agonizing weeks of fantasizing about him. 

Jinyoung’s already so broken, sobbing and can’t even stop the words coming out of his mouth. He’s begging, hands fisting the sheets while he squirms and tries to move his hips. The words keep slipping out, whimpering and begging for Yugyeom’s cock while his voice is already so rough and nearly gone from Yugyeom fucking into his throat. 

“God, Hyung,” Yugyeom croons and slaps his heavy cock right against his taint. He thinks Yugyeom may have let spit drool down from his mouth, feeling it mix in with the lube while he keeps rubbing his cock against his taint. “So pretty and so broken, begging for my cock like this,” he draws it out, slapping his cock against his hole one last time before pushing the head of it past the rim. Jinyoung can’t help but let soft cries escape from his throat when Yugyeom inches forward, going deeper and deeper until all he can think about is Yugyeom’s cock filling him up. 

He doesn’t hold back, now pressing onto Jinyoung’s back and rolling his hips against him until Jinyoung can’t even keep quiet anymore, loud and calling Yugyeom’s name even though his voice is so raspy and nearly gone. The pressure of it is so much, his cock trapped against the mattress and grinding against it every time Yugyeom fucks into him even harder. He’s already a sobbing mess, biting down so hard onto his lip when he comes, his body shuddering even though Yugyeom still hasn’t stopped. 

“Hyung,” Yugyeom breathes, and presses his chest against Jinyoung’s back, so close and warm while he steadily moves his hips back into him. It’s still obscene, the wet, messy sounds of it all along with their skin slapping against each other. “So worked up thinking about my cock, couldn’t even wait for me,” he grunts, pushing in even deeper and slipping his fingers into Jinyoung’s mouth. He’s even hungrier, taking them down his throat even though he’s already gagging for it. 

Yugyeom keeps his fingers in his mouth, letting the spit dribble down his fingers while he keeps slamming his hips against him. It’s even better than any of his fantasies, building up this image of Yugyeom in his head that nothing could ever compare to the real thing. Jinyoung still doesn’t feel any relief, his cock still leaking come while Yugyeom presses down deeper, his cock splitting him open the rougher he gets with his pace. He’s drooling even more around Yugyeom’s fingers, tears mixed with spit while he pushes them deeper into his throat, giving him even more than he asked for. He’s so full, feeling every one of his needs satisfied after breaking down. 

Jinyoung thinks it’s worth it, waiting all this time and Yugyeom keeps going, harder and harder until Jinyoung’s body shudders again. He’s moaning around his fingers, lightly biting down on them when he comes for the second time. His eyes are screwed shut, feeling Yugyeom’s breath hot against his neck while he fucks him through it. It’s nothing but raw pleasure, his desires all being fulfilled at once when Yugyeom’s stamina just draws on, his cock filling him even deeper and more intense. He wonders if it’s always been like this, or the build up that makes it better. 

“Isn’t it better this way, Hyung?” Yugyeom purrs sweetly into his ears while he’s still digging his fingers into his mouth, making Jinyoung gag and moan while still rocking his hips into him. “So good when you use your words.” 

Jinyoung can’t do anything else besides mumble around Yugyeom’s fingers, moaning when Yugyeom fucks into him at the perfect angle. He doesn’t need anything else except this, filled by Yugyeom in every way possible while he’s still sobbing from both of his orgasms. It’s never been this intense, the feeling building and building until Yugyeom pushes his hips forward one last time, reaching so deep that Yugyeom’s body shudders against him when he comes. His cock keeps filling him up, the come pulsing out of his cock while Jinyoung revels in it. He’s whimpering around Yugyeom’s fingers before he finally slips them out. Yugyeom slowly rocks his hips, his cock moving inside of him until he milks out the last drops of come that Jinyoung’s been waiting for. 

“Want you,” Jinyoung murmurs. “Just you,” he mumbles. 

“I know,” Yugyeom says, and kisses the back of his neck. “We’ll figure this out.” 

Yugyeom doesn’t make any effort to move, laying on top of Jinyoung while the two of them catch their breath. Jinyoung hasn’t thought about it much— the dynamic of their relationship now compared to how it was before. It wasn’t dating— Jinyoung doesn’t think he could ever actually date Yugyeom. But the sex, the sex is what draws him back every time, consuming him raw until it’s all he can think about. 

“Mm,” Jinyoung hums. “We will.” 

* * *

After a long shower, and a lot of cleaning up, Jinyoung and Yugyeom make a decision. It’s like Jinyoung was thinking about earlier— it’s not dating, and Yugyeom agrees that it won’t be. It’s a partnership that works, both of them feeding each other's needs while going off on their separate ways. His mom and Yugyeom’s dad come back, and the two of them keep up appearances for the next month. 

It’s always behind closed doors, Jinyoung sneaking his way into Yugyeom’s room after the lights are out and the house is quiet. Yugyeom gags him sometimes, stuffing Jinyoung’s ruined panties into his mouth while he fucks him against the wall. It’s what the both of them want for now, so they’ll take it just like this. 

When the next month is up, and Jinyoung’s ready to move out of his temporary room and into graduate student housing, he’s cleaning up the mess in his room while his mom makes Yugyeom help him. It feels a little silly, and Yugyeom only gives him a teasing look when he finds Jinyoung’s pink dildo lodged underneath the bed. He hasn’t really used it since they agreed on something, and Jinyoung just rolls his eyes while he shoves it into his suitcase. 

“You can visit me on weekends,” Jinyoung says, sitting down on his own bed while he watches Yugyeom throw the rest of his stuff into his suitcase for him. “You know, when my mom makes you bring all the side dishes to my apartment.” 

“You’re still useless,” Yugyeom groans, closing the heavy suitcase and sitting on top of it just so he can zip it closed. “Maybe it’ll be even better when we’re not under the same roof.” 

“Oh,” Jinyoung says, his eyes glazed over now. He thinks about it, with the time and distance and how much better it was when Yugyeom played the game, spending weeks waiting for Jinyoung to finally break down. “Maybe it will be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned)


End file.
